


Stowaway

by Aiskuriimuneko



Series: BakuShorts [3]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: F/M, crack ship, or it started out that way but now im kinda feelin it lmaoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiskuriimuneko/pseuds/Aiskuriimuneko
Summary: Miyoko ends up in Gundalia somehow. Barodius approves™
Relationships: Kuuso Miyoko/Emperor Barodius
Series: BakuShorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139939
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a joke, how did it end up like this  
> it was only a joke, it was only a joke
> 
> not that canon compliant because. um. i haven't watched season 3 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Alien words were floating all around Miyoko, spoken by oddly dressed beings that passed by her while she hid. They sounded distant to her ears, dulled by the near painful throbbing of her heartbeat. All she had wanted was to follow Dan and the others, unwilling to let her son and his friends participate in a war that had nothing to with them. She had been determined not to be left behind this time, not like four years ago when she had been ignorant, oh so ignorant of what Dan had been going through. She had stepped in during the teleportation process, with the intent to protect these children from harm like a parent should. This time should have been _different_.

And this was different, alright. What even was this place? It was adorned by spiky dark pillars and faintly lighted crystals that cast everything in a sickly green hue. Miyoko stood out terribly in an environment like this, with her bright pink shirt and washed out jeans. Hence how she now had her back pressed to the corner wall of a corridor, waiting to see if she could learn of Dan’s current whereabouts through the passing guards. If these aliens had taken him and placed him in prison, she was going to — she honestly didn’t know _what_ she would do but her first thought jumped straight to severe bodily harm—

“And what do we have here?”

The sudden voice next to her startled Miyoko something awful, a frightened yelp escaping her lips as she swiftly turned to face whoever it was. In front of her stood a being not unlike the others that had ventured past her hiding place, all large, fanged and imposing, with those strange horns curled around their foreheads. This person however, had a different air to him. One that demanded obedience and loyalty in an almost. . .regal way. His piercing eyes raked over her considerably smaller form, taking her in. Studying her closely.

Miyoko wasn’t going to let him intimidate her, despite the fear curling in her stomach. She was on a mission and she was seeing it through, dammit. “Where’s my son?” she commanded, voice stern. “Where’s Daniel?”

* * *

Barodius regarded the human curiously for a moment before recognition lit up in his eyes. “Ah, you mean _that_ Daniel. So you’re Mrs. Kuso,” he hummed, deep in thought. He hadn’t expected to find the mother of that boy roaming around uninvited but he was nothing if not welcoming of the unexpected. It was getting rather dull in here.

“I just told you that,” she answered irritably. Despite her irritation, Barodius noticed her tense shoulders relaxing just a fraction. Was she relieved by the fact that he knew of her son? An accusatory finger was pointed at his face. “I swear, if you’ve touched a hair on his head, I’ll—“

In one swift movement, Barodius had stepped into her personal space, his eyes wide and grin wolfish. Mrs. Kuso’s hands flew up to grab hold of the front of his robes, keeping an iron grip on him to cease any further approach. Dropping his gaze to the floor, Barodius noticed her legs had assumed a throwing position, though she had yet to attempt to toss him over her shoulder. _Not until she wants to_ , his mind noted. He was itching to test how well that would go.

“Stay back,” she hissed. Her grip on him was tight and unrelenting. 

“Not bad,” Barodius appraised, letting an earnest smile graze his lips. Humans were certainly pesky creatures but he couldn’t deny that this one had spirit. He liked that. “But I’m afraid your little Daniel is in another castle, love.”

There was a look of surprise that swept over the woman’s features but it was quickly suppressed behind tight words. “You’re lying.”

“You’re more than welcome to search my palace for him,” Barodius replied easily, shrugging. “If you don’t get captured, that is.”

The grip on his clothes loosened slightly. The woman’s eyes displayed confusion before they looked to the floor, and Barodius could easily pick up her quiet muttering of _how can that be? Didn’t we teleport to the same place?_ with his attuned hearing. Mm, that explained her presence, didn’t it? It wasn’t uncommon for people to arrive in different locations as a result of interdimensional teleportation. The Bakugan were certainly the means to travel (for a non-Gundalian, anyhow) but the traveler’s thoughts served as the navigation. Barodius assumed this woman had no idea where her son was heading off to and hitched a ride with a different location in mind. One that landed her right into the palm of his hand.

“Say,” he leaned in despite the woman’s previous warning, letting his voice drop an octave lower. “Why don’t you stay here?”

Mrs. Kuso seemed stunned by his proposal, her reaction delayed. Her eyes were searching his face. For what he couldn't tell. “What? Why would I ever—”

“We don’t see a lot of humans here in Gundalia, and I find you rather interesting. We would treat you as an esteemed guest, and not a prisoner,” Barodius elaborated helpfully, his eyes half-lidded. A fanged smile grew on his lips. “And should everything go according to my plans, you’ll see that Daniel will be here in due time.”

It was no surprise to him that she reacted poorly to his proposal but one couldn’t fault him for venturing a try. She released him and took a step back, the look in her eyes burning holes through him. She was undeniably pissed and he thought it was the hottest thing he’d ever laid eyes upon, no pun intended.

“You’re—" she swallowed, shaking her head. One of her hands went to push back her bangs absentmindedly. “you’re nuts if you think I’d ever stay want to stay here. Absolutely bonkers.”

Barodius didn't know much about nuts but he did know that she hadn't said no. “No good?” Barodius titled his head in an attempt to look innocent but his smirk said otherwise. “I could make it worth your while.”

“You’re out of your mind and I’m _married_. With a son!”

“Semantics,” Barodius said, waving his hand dismissively. The woman let out a frustrated sigh, which oddly enough sounded heavenly to his ears.

“ _No_ ,” she said with finality. She took another step back, narrowing her eyes at him. “I’m leaving and if I see you go after me, I’ll kick your sorry ass so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

“That is what I’m hoping for, truly!” Barodius called out as Mrs. Kuso disappeared from view with a sharp turn to the left. Not even _close_ to the exit, he noted amusedly. Gundalians were fearfully loyal to his cause and the Neathians were a meager opposition filled with idealistic fools. But humans?

Humans were unpredictable in so many ways, and Barodius _loved_ that. 


End file.
